Primeras veces
by dany.ruel
Summary: No sabía como dar un primer beso era demasiada presión y el que su novio fuera tan lindo con el tampoco ayudaba, la torpeza y nerviosismo de Tweek los llevará a una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida.


Tweek Tweak el chico más nervioso de South Park estaba sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas observando lo que parecía ser un sonriente Craig, lo miraba tan fijamente que parecía que con tan penetrante mirada haría añicos los ojos del azabache, el rubio hacía muecas, pucheros y se movía inquieto, aunque eso no era novedad, se fue acercando lentamente a su novio de sonrisa perfecta estaba tan cerca… Pero claro dejó caer la cara contra su almohada en esta podía verse una fotografía de Tucker pegada a ella. Era inútil cada vez que practicaba besar a su novio se ponía tan nervioso, a pesar de que practicaba con una almohada cabe recalcar, que siempre acababa arruinándolo lo mismo hacía cuando estaban juntos escuchaba a Craig hablar sobre sus personajes, series de televisión y libros favoritos siempre mirándolo fijamente mirando como sus labios se movían y se rozaban entre sí, era algo completamente hipnótico, cuando dejaba de escuchar su voz entonces respondía con un "Que bien Craig" o "Es lindo que me cuentes tus cosas".

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en los besos fallidos que casi no escucha que su azabache novio le estaba llamando por teléfono.

\- ¿H-hola? - Contestó aún nervioso por su inútil ensayo de beso.

\- ¡Hola amor! ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a ver el nuevo capítulo de Terrance y Phillip?, estoy muy emocionado porque…- Y ahí iba de nuevo a entusiasmarse con lo que realmente le gustaba, cualquiera diría que ese no es Craig que él es muy frío, antipático, muy cerrado que jamás hablaría de esas cosas con nadie, pero con el rubio podía hablar hasta de su afición por el espacio de lo que realmente lo apasionaba porque sabía que Tweekers jamás lo juzgaría y, siempre que le ponía atención, se emocionaba con él. Pero como ya era normal hace unos meses Tweek solo escuchaba y se tardaba algunos minutos en contestar Craig lo había notado y comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿Lo habrá aburrido? ¿Qué pasaba? Todo iba tan bien hace algunos meses no comprendía.

Lo que el azabache no sabía era como el chico de la camisa mal abotonada se perdía pensando en sus ojos, en su cabello, en su sonrisa perfecta o, como era en este caso, el asimilar los apodos cariñosos que le decía como "amor", "bebé" o "cariño" Dios se derretía escuchando su voz de pre-adolescente llamándolo así.

\- ¿Tweek? ¿Sigues ahí? Te aburrí de nuevo creo, bien si no quieres venir…-Pero fue interrumpido por su nervioso novio.

\- ¡NU-NUNCA DI-DIJE QUE NO! L-lo siento es-estaba pensando en comprar t-tu botana favorita y me distraje- Dijo rápidamente y mordió su labio hasta hacerlo doler.

\- Oh…- Silencio se escuchó después de eso lo cual tensó y estresó más a Tweek. – Cariño me vas a malcriar, pero está bien te espero aquí en una hora, te quiero- De nuevo ese apodo tan cariñoso con él, Tweek sonrío contra el teléfono.

\- También te quiero chico espacial- Dijo con ternura, y es que ese era el apodo que el pecoso decidió darle a su novio ya que era lo que más apasionaba al de ojos verdes, suspiró colgando y mordiendo su labio, tenía una cita y esta sería la primera vez en que sus labios se tocaran, estaba decidido.

Después de ir a comprar las botanas para la cita con su novio se encaminó al hogar de este último. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta y esperó paciente a que le abrieran, como era normal, con algunos espasmos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un serio azabache, cuando vio quien era en sus labios se dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

-Hola tweekers- Se hizo a un lado y tomo una de las bolsas que venía cargando su novio.

-H-hola, lamento si l-llegué antes- Dijo pasando nervioso y con espasmos.

-Oh está bien bebé no te preocupes preparé todo ven vamos abajo- Craig decidió tomar la mano de Tweek, estaba helada, pero en el instante en que le tomó la mano sintió como su chico dejó de temblar, el rubio se sentía en el cielo siendo llamado así por su novio y que le tomara de la mano… Claro que no era algo nuevo desde que tomaron la decisión de decirle al pueblo que eran gays siempre andaban tomados de la mano a donde sea que fueran y es que habían pasado ya 3 años desde que formalizaron su relación 3 años en los que las actitudes de Tweek y Craig habían mejorado y es que estaban enamorados por eso era tan difícil de creer que después de tantos años de relación ellos no se habían dado su primer beso, tenían ya 13 años y digamos que las hormonas comenzaban a hacer efecto sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al sótano donde se encontraba la sala de televisión de los Tucker el rubio pudo divisar una taza de café que Craig le había comprado para cuando fuera a su casa de ella salía humeante café negro y es que el azabache sabía bien los gustos de su novio, Craig comenzó a poner las botanas en los platos que había bajado y se sentó junto al rubio mientras degustaba su café.

-Perfecto como siempre- Suspiró Tweak y le sonrió a Craig, este le devolvió la sonrisa y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente color carmín.

-Qué bueno que te guste hay más arriba, si quieres más dime e iré por el- Siempre tan considerarlo quería besarlo muchas veces… pero los estúpidos nervios ¡ERA DEMASIADA PRESION!

Craig encendió la televisión y cuando vio que estaban anunciando el nuevo capítulo se emocionó de nuevo sosteniendo fuertemente el control remoto.

-Oh, hombre ya está empezando. He esperado este episodio toda la semana, ellos finalmente revelaran porque Terrance se tiró un pedo sobre el ministro del príncipe, oh si por cierto honey mis padres dijeron que podías quedarte con nosotros hasta la cena si quieres después podemos…- Pero se quedó callado y la enorme sonrisa que mostraba segundos atrás desapareció al ver la mirada penetrante de Tweek sobre él y es que no era la primera vez que lo veía así tan fijo se sentía nervioso y expuesto- Tweek ¿Qué su-sucede? ¿Por qué m-me miras d-de esa manera?

"¡Es ahora o nunca!" Pensó Tweek mientras tomaba las mejillas de un sonrojado Craig al cual dejó de escuchar sus quejas segundos atrás.

\- ¡Espera amigo! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!- Miró a su novio un segundo estaba bastante rojo y muy nervioso temblaba horrores –Tweek ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sucedió lo inevitable Tweek acortó toda distancia, pero no pudo besar sus labios los nervios lo traicionaron, acabó besando a su novio en el ojo, que vergüenza, fue un beso tronado y segundos después Craig se encontraba en el suelo quejándose cubriendo su ojo.

Un rato más tarde cuando el capítulo terminó Craig y Tweek subieron al comedor donde la cena les esperaba recién servida, el azabache tenía un parche en el ojo mientras el rubio se removía incómodo en su silla temblando y completamente rojo, estaba muy avergonzado con Craig solo esperaba que no diera por terminada la relación después de eso ¡Prefería mil veces que los gnomos le robaran la ropa interior a que Craig lo dejara! ¡DEMASIADA PRESION! Por segunda vez en el día.

-Entonces… Craig ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? – Dijo el señor Tucker extrañado ya que desde hace mucho su hijo no se metía en problemas a menos que se tratara de alguien que molestase a Tweek.

-Unos de sexto me golpearon- Dijo serio y directo al grano, sintió como Tweek volteaba a verlo porque eso era una mentira había sido su culpa por torpe.

-Oh…-Contestó su padre indiferente mientras seguía comiendo.

\- ¡No te limites a decir "oh" Thomas! - Grito su madre desde el otro extremo de la mesa, se hizo una pequeña pelea familiar que se dio por terminada segundos después.

Cuando terminó la cena el azabache se ofreció a llevar a su novio a casa, lo cual quizá no fue buena idea, el camino fue un silencio incómodo y con Tweek temblando pensando quien sabe qué cosa, Craig solo miraba al frente y cuando estuvieron frente a casa del rubio suspiró.

-Bien esta es tu casa… así que creo que será mejor regresar a la mía ahora- Decía mientras miraba el piso jugando con su pie y frotando las manos dentro de su chaqueta.

-S-si… Mi-mira Craig lo que pasó hace un rato… y-yo y-yo ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO! – Gritó sorprendiendo al azabache que levantó la mirada casi de inmediato. –Lo único que qu-quería era besarte ¿Sabes? Llevamos 3 años siendo novios y nunca nos hemos besado p-pero como siempre entré en pánico y besé tu ojo y todo fue tan incómodo yyyyyyy- Suspiró después de casi vomitar aquella frase –P-por favor no me dejes- Dijo bajito lo suficiente para que Craig lo escuchara y bajó la mirada.

Miraba sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo hasta que en su campo de visión aparecieron unas vans desgastadas azules, las manos cálidas de su novio se posaron en sus mejillas levantando la vista, el azabache estaba muy cerca de él y su corazón comenzó a golpear fuerte contra su pecho, se sonrojó y solo podía mirar la dulce sonrisa de Craig.

-Hey Tweek que nuestro intento de primer beso se estropeará no me importa y la verdad no me importa si ocurre lo mismo 2 veces, pero la próxima vez…- La sonrisa pequeña de su novio se ensanchó, terminó de acercarse entrecerrando los ojos sus alientos se mezclaban y sus labios se rozaban, Tweek apenas podía respirar los enormes ojos verdes con motas negras de su novio estaban tan cerca, era como mirar la maldita galaxia llena de estrellas. –No esperes que cubra tu trasero cuando mi padre empiece a hacer preguntas- Y entonces sucedió los labios que hace unos segundos se rozaban por fin se juntaron y Tweek no sabía que hacer cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras se dejaba llevar, los labios de su novio eran suaves justo como imaginó poco tardaron en comenzar a moverlos, las manos del azabache pasaron a la cintura de su novio y las del rubio a su cuello, Craig mordió jugueton el labio de su novio sacándole un pequeño jadeo que hizo que Tweek se sonrojara como tomate ¡Dios! El azabache se separó sin dejar de mostrar su enorme sonrisa.

-Debo irme honey, nos vemos después- Le guiñó el ojo para después irse dejando a Tweek con una sonrisa de idiota y es que de verdad amaba a Craig estaba muy enamorado de él y estaba seguro de que si su primer beso fue tan perfecto las primeras veces con él serían toda una aventura.

Cuando perdió a Craig de vista se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la peculiar escena de sus padres emocionados admirando su primer beso.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! - Gritó viendo a sus progenitores saludándolo y alzando los pulgares de verdad que sus padres eran todo un caso especial como todo en ese jodido pueblo.

Después de 2 años me atreví a regresar jajaja está vez con un creek porque a pesar de amar la pareja jamás había escrito un fanfic de ello, la inspiración llegó hace rato viendo un cómic la verdad no se como se llama pero dejaré el link del vídeo para que lo vean son varios cómics pero identificarán en el que me inspiré de inmediato.

Estaba pensando que este one shot tuviera más capítulos como su primer te amo o su primera vez pero no se díganme que opinan y si les gustó por lo mientras este one shot adiós :)


End file.
